


痛/binjin

by binjinism



Category: BinJin - Fandom, Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin - Fandom, hyunbin/son yejin, hyunbin/yejin, riri - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF, 협상 | The Negotiation (2018)
Genre: BE預警, F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjinism/pseuds/binjinism
Summary: 亂來的彬珍AU故事集大部分都很虐心
Relationships: Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 凄美

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設於古代: 月亮卻見證了他們最淒美的結局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亂來的虐心苦戀

月黑風高, 夜闌人靜, 皎潔的月亮如夢初醒. 此際此刻, 一人騎着馬匹, 快馬加鞭, 往森林深處奔馳. 越過旱黃的草坪, 那人逐漸慢下來, 於平靜的湖泊前終於停下.

她脫下蒙着臉的黑紗巾, 泛紅的雙頰上一對迫切又惶恐的彎眼四周張望, 她在不遠處找到她應約的人了. 那邊披着黑斗篷的男人徐徐往她站的方向前行, 他眼裏盡收未能一一訴説的苦楚, 他伸出正在顫抖的雙手, 撫摸着藝珍異常冰冷的臉蛋.

兩人的影子在波光粼粼的水面上黯然交替, 二合為一, 卻又被冷血無情的夜風打散.

玄彬吻了吻她的前額, 藝珍強忍的淚水終究奪眶而下, 她把自己摟進他溫暖的胸膛, 緊緊地抱着男人的腰, 藝珍絕望地哭訴道：「非要這樣做嗎？」

玄彬笑而不語, 她喜歡的酒窩在此刻卻一點也逗不了她, 他用起繭的手指擦掉早已淹滅她臉的熱淚, 再把藝珍俏嫩的下巴微微托起, 二人的眼總算對上了. 玄彬空洞無神卻帶無比溫柔的雙目直直凝眸着她通紅的靈魂之窗, 他們都深知事到如今, 已無法力挽狂瀾.

掃過玄彬標緻的顎線, 藝珍把乾裂的雙唇再次印在男孩的臉頰上：「那就快點結束它吧.」

聽罷, 玄彬毫不情願地掙脫出她的懷抱, 從衣衫裏拿出早已預備好的刀遞給藝珍, 她糾結地把刀刃指向玄彬的腰, 卻遲遲也下不了手 .

「只有這樣你才能活下去, 藝珍啊, 我不怪你, 快點.」

時間不等人, 對這對苦命鴛鴦更是苛刻, 玄彬只能看着藝珍滿懷歉疚地站在原地, 她呆滯的狀況更令他心痛.

「你可以再抱我一次嗎？」藝珍微弱的聲線令他再次邁前一小步, 把他倆之間的距離徐徐收窄, 當玄彬的雙手都安放在藝珍的背後, 他哽咽道：「現在吧, 能死在你懷裏也好.」

藝珍垂下頭, 皺着眉, 抿緊嘴唇, 從後把拿刀刃的手收到他倆之間：「不, 我能死在你懷中更好.」

説時遲, 那時快, 藝珍以空閑的手推開玄彬, 使勁地把刀插向自己的心房, 突如其來的痛楚讓她失去平衡, 頓時難受地依傍在玄彬身上. 她用僅餘的力氣再次露出燦爛的笑顏, 只是一滴又一滴鮮紅的血從口角邊繼而淌下, 在她慘白的臉上更顯豔紅. 

玄彬愣了一下, 驚恐地把藝珍的身軀躺於他懷內, 只見鮮紅的湧泉在她的心胸位置一直傾流：「為甚麼！藝珍！不！你醒醒！」 玄彬發瘋般仰天呼喊, 放聲痛哭, 卻怎也叫不醒身前逐潮冰冷的人兒. 他的雙手都沾染到鮮血, 卻不阻他死死地窩着藝珍的臉蛋; 涙水嘗試把一切都沖洗掉, 面前的景況變得模糊不清, 卻抹不去藝珍的逝去.

也對, 錯的是他, 死的也該是他, 藝珍卻寧可犠牲自己無辜的性命, 也要拚死保護他, 一個敵國的男人, 你真傻, 傻得讓我痛徹心扉.

良久, 玄彬還是離開了, 走得並不光鮮亮麗, 卻一點也不下賤卑鄙, 而平淡得像杯涼水. 或許沒有鮮花的陪葬, 也缺了浪漫的微雨, 月亮卻見證了他們最淒美的結局.

月夜將被和煦的暖陽替代, 玄彬回到他國富麗堂皇的宮殿裏, 把藝珍擁有的王室玉璽呈獻於殿前：「陛下, 鄰國公主已被剷除, 微臣於功而歸.」

皇上點了點頭, 笑語：「黃金三百, 絲綢五百, 你意下如何？」

(所以藝珍的命原來只值這些嗎？真是卑賤.) 

玄彬諷刺地笑了笑, 把頭抬起來, 直視正在欣賞玉璽, 滿懷歡心的皇帝. 他傾刻覺得這人真的醜陋得很, 但他更氣自己像個草木之人, 樗櫟庸材, 竟屈服於強權之下 ：「謝絕陛下的好意, 只求陛下賜我一死。」

翌日的月夜, 玄彬被帶回森林的湖泊邊. 他隱約還看到一條血的軌跡, 大概是士兵棄置她的屍體時留下的吧. 玄彬跪在細軟的草上, 把麻繩的另一末端扔給同行的士兵：「勒！」

他瞪目凝月, 應聲倒下.

月夜, 是那麼悲痛憂鬱, 又那麼波濤洶湧, 卻總是叫人如此失望.


	2. 不遲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設於平衡時空:平行時空下的約定再次相遇我會緊緊抱着你.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽完小幸運和那些年亂寫出來的  
> 有點時空錯亂 但懂得就會懂  
> 文筆沒有上一篇好 這次情節比較重要  
> 還是虐的😅  
> 🚨 自動代入: 我=孫藝珍於電影<現在很想見你>內的角色 Lim SooAh; 你=我都不知道啦 就學生時期的彬吧🚨

我們考進同一所高中, 每個小休你都從小賣部給我買蘋果汁, 同學們都調侃着大汗淋漓的你, 說你真的這麼喜歡我嗎？ 你腼腆羞澀的樣子仍歷歷在目, 逐漸緋紅的面頰更是讓我心花怒放.

在進入學校為高中畢業典禮作準備前, 你讓我在馬路旁等你, 你説你有很重要的話跟我説, 我滿心期待, 你卻猶疑不定, 垂下頭：「還是沒事了. 」, 然後快步衝過馬路跑進校園了. 你卻不知, 我早就看到你藏於身後的小花束和巧克力, 還是我最喜歡的淺紫色和香草味, 為何現在不給我呢?

典禮完畢後, 我爸媽都不知跑到哪裏去了, 我自己回到家, 悶悶不樂地在牀上輾轉反側, 徹夜難眠, 所以我們這樣就完結了嗎? 我賭氣地説：「算了, 感謝你出現在我青春裏, 成為其中最重要的陌路人就是了.」

還好, 你還有良心給我偷偷打個電話, 通話裏你説從高一時已經喜歡我, 昨日逕自先走了, 對不起, 這次真的會好好珍惜我, 還説你昨天已買了花和巧克力, 現在送...會遲嗎?

你堂皇慌張的語氣, 令你自己也覺得明顯吧. 我笑了笑, 我說我也喜歡你. 

電話的另一端, 你喜極而泣, 說你現在就來找我, 我緊張得直説不, 你不能過來啊, 至少不是現在.

你心急如焚地問為甚麼. 是啊, 為甚麼呢? 真可笑, 我都已不在人世了.

畢業典禮前一天, 你的好兄弟給我打電話, 他說:「 叫你大嫂沒錯啊! 那傻子昨天還買了花,是要跟你表白吧, 恭喜你啊!」 

我的唇角不受控地往上爬, 幸福滿溢的笑顏被走過的媽媽以鄙視的眼神兇了一下, 我急忙掛斷電話, 淘氣的伸伸舌頭, 就去為明天準備, 待會見你我一定比想像美.

那天我老早就醒了, 在鏡前拍拍粉, 畫畫眉, 塗上媽媽的紅唇膏, 這顏色印在你的雙唇上該挺好看吧.

把畢業袍, 折磨人的高跟鞋還有別的都塞進袋子裏, 我匆忙乘車到學校, 你讓我在馬路旁等你, 你説你有很重要的話跟我説. 我滿心期待, 你卻猶疑不定, 垂下頭：「還是沒事了. 」,然後快步衝過馬路跑進校園了.

我站在校門前, 有點錯愕, 有點失望, 整理一下儀容, 先過馬路參加畢業典禮再算吧.

所以那一刻能夠感受到痛楚嗎? 又其實不太能, 被那高速奔馳的公車撞飛幾公尺遠, 倒臥在地. 那刻我腦海裏除了空白一片, 真的, 就甚麼也沒有了. 我躺在地上, 瞳孔四處瞥望, 我看到一片蔚藍的天空, 聽到旁人的尖叫和喊叫,嗅到自己腥臭的血味. 

天氣怎樣瞬間變得那麼冷? 我開始覺得疲倦, 眼皮垂着垂着, 安詳地閉上. 耳旁卻突然響起你的聲音, 傻瓜, 你是在叫我嗎？為甚麼聽起來好像悽慘的哭喊？ 你想説甚麼？大聲一點好不？

算了, 我累了, 我還是先進入夢鄉了.

夢裏, 你好像打了一通電話給我, 通話裏你説從高一時已經喜歡我, 昨日逕自先走了, 對不起, 但現在真的會好好珍惜我, 還補充説你昨天已買了花和巧克力, 現在送... 會遲嗎?

我説, 我也喜歡你, 還有現在送一點也不遲, 就放在我墓碑前吧. 


	3. 樂意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設於平衡時空: 能帶我逃離這個鬼怪遊戲嗎？  
> 只想藏於你的魔爪攫抓不到的極樂淨土.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎樣又是虐心的呢？  
> 政治婚姻裏的痴心藝珍和有點渣的玄彬

藝珍醒來, 身旁空空如也, 新婚第一天, 他昨晚該在酒店過, 現在是在那女人赤裸的懷抱裏醒來的吧.

整理了一下牀鋪, 藝珍瞥了瞥鏡內的自已, 真夠落魄. 拍拍自己的雙頰, 她嘲諷道:「 你真可笑, 你們只是政治婚姻, 你還奢望他會愛你？」

是啊, 在這段關係內, 大概只有孫藝珍愛玄彬愛得死心塌地. 玄彬嗎正眼也不會看她一下.

從第一次國際生意會議起, 藝珍在茫茫人海中第一個留意到的就是玄彬, 他那光芒四射的魅力讓她整晚也緊張不已, 雖要應酬父母的生意夥伴, 雙目卻不受控地向他的方向偷瞧. 

他那別具一格的酒窩更是令藝珍無法抗拒, 當她看到自已的爸爸走近玄彬的父母時, 藝珍挽着媽媽的手更挽得用力了, 那一種莫名的興奮和期待的感覺就這樣牢牢地種了在藝珍的心裏.

她懵然不知, 這無情又令人痛不欲生的遊戲, 不用在大鑼大鼓的伴奏下開始, 藝珍在此刻已注定要在火坑內溺斃, 卻對這滾燙的玩意愛不䆁手.

第二次見面, 雙方父母叫他們到別的地方互相了解一下, 好歹下月也要結婚了. 一言不發的玄彬逕自上了天台, 藝珍邁着大步拼小跑跟着他, 兩人就這樣靜靜地看着滿天星星的晚空, 當然藝珍的眼偶然也會落在身旁的男人身上.  
藝珍想: 跟他過日子該會很幸福吧.

「你」  
「我不會愛你」 

藝珍竟笑了, 她説:「 我知道, 我只想我們父母的生意能成功, 你不是這樣想的嗎?」

打開第三瓶啤酒, 玄彬點了點頭, 回應了別過臉的藝珍. 她咬住自己的內頰, 把難過和失望都吞到肚子裏.

父母們笑眼盈盈地看着兩人, 玄彬立即把細小的藝珍摟在懷內, 笑說:「 她真可愛, 我挺喜歡她的.」而藝珍則選擇忘記剛發生的事, 盲目地相信他這個謊言.

遊戲才剛開始, 藝珍已輸得徹徹底底了.

試婚紗的那天, 藝珍選了一條碎花一字肩的白色長裙, 布料完美地呈現出她玲瓏浮突的身材, 再拼上父母選的頭紗, 藝珍回心微笑: 我很幸福.

收到好朋友的電話時, 藝珍還在照鏡子. 「你未婚夫是在跟別的女人逛街嗎 ?」美滿的瞬間就似曇花一現, 幸福過眼便是廢墟, 粉紅泡泡就這樣殘忍地被戳破.

藝珍強迫自己冷靜下來, 連日迎來的壓力卻令她感到窒息難受, 她哭得通紅的雙眼再次面向鏡子, 怎麼能這麼傻的呢？

良久, 藝珍掛上笑臉, 她只能怪自己心甘情願栽進這遊戲, 還要對一個不愛自己的人赴湯蹈火, 在所不辭. 

她跟迎候的售貨員説: 「就要這條裙吧.」

「好的, 祝小姐你新婚快樂, 生活幸福美滿.」

遊戲進行得如火如荼, 藝珍己被玄彬的魔爪攫抓着, 根本逃不出那片她妄想出來的極樂淨土.

婚禮當天, 該有的都有, 畢竟他們最不缺的就是錢. 令藝珍驚慌失措的, 是他女友的來臨. 素拉走到二人面前架起她得意的奸笑:「 恭喜新婚.」沒等藝珍回應, 素拉把酒店房卡塞進玄彬手裏, 「今晚和我過吧.」

玄彬瞥視身旁挽得自己很緊的藝珍, 分明看出她一臉驚恐, 他卻一概漠視, 跟素拉説:「 我樂意.」

藝珍也不知道自己有否資格去哭去鬧, 坐在空無一人的大宅更顯她的孤苦寂寞. 中午時份, 她的電話響起, 玄彬氣急敗壞地問:「 能到酒店嗎? 記者好像拍到我跟素拉, 你快來, 報章才不會亂寫.」

「我樂意.」

遊戲完結. 

只是你若再次邀我投入遊戲, 不用你油嘴滑舌的哀請, 我定拖帶著傷㾗纍纍的身心靈, 

再玩一次.


End file.
